Shitsumei
by Kai Shouri
Summary: AU, one-shot. Scenka z życia codziennego pewnej pary.


Przeżywam ostatnio kryzys twórczy, a to poniższe powstało w celu odblokowania weny. Ciekawe, czy spełni swoje zadanie... Co do tytułu, sprawdźcie sobie co znaczy po przeczytaniu, bo sobie spoilera zrobicie, a spoilery są złe. :o I dajcie znać, co sądzicie. Enjoy!

* * *

– Cześć! – zawołał Fay, otwierając drzwi z drobną pomocą łokcia i stopy. W ramionach ściskał szeleszczącą przy każdym ruchu mieszaninę zakupów, na wpół rozerwanych reklamówek i okręconego wokół kabla od słuchawek mp3. Sam odtwarzacz zwisał smętnie w okolicach nadgarstka blondyna, kołysząc się jak wahadło zegara. – Uwierzysz, że wszystkie reklamówki mi pękły? Co za szajs...

– Jak napakowałeś po dwa kilo w każdą, to się nie dziwię – odpowiedział Kurogane z salonu, a jego głos zmieszał się z wiadomościami płynącymi z radia. – Jakaś afera na mieście?

– Włamanie do jubilera na Dworskiej – wyjaśnił Fay, kładąc ładunek na stole w kuchni i z wolna rozładowując towar na miejsca przeznaczenia, w tym przypadku szafki i szuflady. – Policji pełno, a gapiów jeszcze więcej... A, mam!

– Co masz? – Kurogane pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni, sceptycznie odnosząc się do pełnego ekscytacji komunikatu blondyna.

– Byłem w księgarni – Fay wyszarpał z resztek folii książkę o kolorowej okładce i niewielkich gabarytach i wcisnął brunetowi w ręce. – Fajniutka, nie, Kuro-rin?

– Trójwymiarowa i rozkładana? – zapytał z politowaniem Kurogane.

Fay zachichotał z jego miny, po czym pogrzebał w zakupach i wyjął następny tomik.

– Żartowałem. To dla dziecka Freyi będzie, mała ponoć uwielbia czytanie do snu i takie bajery, wiesz, rozkładane zamki i tak dalej. Dla ciebie kupiłem to – zakomunikował blondyn, wręczając książkę Kurogane. – Ta ze srebrnym kluczykiem, wiem, że lubisz.

Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, przesuwając palcami po okładce.

– Jeszcze nie przeczytałem dwóch poprzednich – zauważył.

– Bo się ociągasz – wytknął mu Fay, wrzucając niedbale do szafki pudełko ryżu. – Była umowa, książka na miesiąc, a ty nic nie robisz. Ups... – mruknął pod nosem, zauważając, że karton nie okazał się być wykonany ze stali i nie przeżył uderzenia o dno szafki. Podobnie mało wytrzymałe okazały się woreczki. – Przez ciebie rozsypałem ryż!

Kurogane westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Czy ty nie możesz przeżyć dnia bez demolowania wszystkiego dookoła?

– Czy ty nie możesz przeżyć dnia bez wytykania mi mojej niezdarności, Kuro-rin?

Kurogane nie odpowiedział, czekając aż Fay hałaśliwie poukładana produkty w lodówce, a później równie głośno zahaczy o krzesło i o mało nie zabije o kant stołu.

– Zastanawiam się czasami – zaczął głośno, by zagłuszyć szuranie krzesła i ciche przekleństwa blondyna. – kto tutaj jest...

– Cicho – ofuknął go Fay, w końcu stając na nogach. – Jakbyś ze mną poszedł, to nie musiałbym tego dźwigać sam, nie rozdarły mi by się reklamówki...

– I nie próbowałbyś przypadkowo popełnić samobójstwa o nasze krzesło? – dokończył ironicznie Kurogane, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie, słysząc zrezygnowane westchnienie Faya.

– Już dawno mówiłem, żeby kupić nowe – wymamrotał Fay, podchodząc na tyle blisko, by Kurogane mógł go dotknąć. Dłoń bruneta niepewnie zawisła w powietrzu na sekundę, po czym dotknęła jasnych włosów, delikatnie zsuwając się w dół, wzdłuż policzka i linii szczęki.

– Uśmiechnij się – poprosił szeptem Kurogane z palcami na ustach Faya, wyczuwając każdy ruch warg i mięśni dookoła ust. Fay spełnił zachciankę ukochanego, samemu zamykając oczy, by przez moment wtajemniczyć się w świat Kurogane.

– Teraz lepiej – pochwalił go brunet, a następnie obdarzył delikatnym pocałunkiem w czoło, lekko muskając łuk brwiowy. – Wychodzisz gdzieś dzisiaj?

– Myślałem, żeby pójść razem na spacer – odpowiedział Fay, podnosząc powieki. Dostrzegł grymas, który przebiegł przez twarz kochanka.

– Wiesz, że nie chcę – uciął Kurogane, a na jego obliczu zagościła tak znana Fayowi upartość.

– Nie możesz wiecznie siedzieć w domu – zaprotestował słabo blondyn, z żalem rejestrując odsunięcie się ukochanego. Uwielbiał tą bliskość. – To przecież nic...

– Nie – Kurogane zakończył dyskusję, po czym się odwrócił. Wciąż trzymał w drugiej dłoni książkę, mocno zaciskając na niej palce. – Mówiłem ci wiele razy i zdania nie zmienię.

– Uparty i dumny – szepnął Fay, gdy został w kuchni sam. Wiedząc, że musi dać Kurogane trochę czasu, zajął się robieniem obiadu. Dopiero gdy w piekarniku zagościło mięso, a w garnku na kuchence rozpoczął swoją kąpiel ryż (po uprzednim przejrzeniu ziarenek pod kątem brudu i szafkowych szkodników), Flourite wsunął się do ich sypialni.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Kurogane czytał półleżąc, wyciągnięty na ich łóżku i opierający się wygodnie o wielkie poduchy w truskawki. Fay uśmiechnął się pod nosem – brunet nie miał pojęcia, jak niewiele brakowałoby, by jego bieliźnianą garderobę ozdobiła podobna dekoracja. Na szczęście Fay powstrzymał się od kupna powabnych bokserek w uśmiechnięte owocki, wiedząc, że byłby to cios – dosłownie i w przenośni – poniżej pasa.

Zapukał lekko w ramę drzwi, komunikując swoje przybycie.

– Nadal jesteś zły?

Kurogane spojrzał w jego stronę, nie przestawiając czytać.

– Nie – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie namawiaj mnie więcej. Tu mi dobrze.

Fay postanowił się już dzisiaj nie kłócić. Zamiast tego podszedł do łóżka, jak zwykle pedantycznie ugładzonego ze strony Kurogane i pogrążonego w przerażającym nieładzie z jego. Rozłożył się obok i co rusz zaczepiał dłoń przy książce, aż Kurogane z westchnieniem odłożył tomik.

– No i czego chcesz, idioto? – zapytał, odwracając głowę w kierunku Faya.

– No wiesz... – wymruczał blondyn, szczerząc się w duchu na widok uniesionych brwi Kurogane. Brunet szybko pojął aluzję, aczkolwiek stwierdzenie, że mało elokwentna wypowiedź Faya brzmiała typowo dla bardzo nisko budżetowych produkcji plus osiemnaście ze szczątkową fabułą pominął. Nie, żeby mógł je oglądać. W tym wypadku nawet się cieszył, że nie mógł.

Ale jeśli chodziło o inne aktywności, mógł być z siebie dumny.

– Wiesz co? – szepnął Fay za jakiś czas, nie przejmując się potarganymi i wilgotnymi od potu włosami, a raczej kuchnią i tym, co w niej zastanie. Mało romantycznie, stwierdził w myślach, ale w tym wypadku raczej potrzebne, zwłaszcza, że przez uchylone drzwi zaczął przedostawać się dziwny zapaszek. – Nasz obiad chyba szlag trafił.

Kurogane powstrzymał się od uderzenia się dłonią w czoło, bo to wymagałoby sporego wysiłku fizycznego, a on już swoją dolę wypełnił.

– A idź w cholerę... Ponoć związałem się z dobrym kucharzem.

– Rozproszyłeś mnie – burknął Fay, gramoląc się spod kołdry z niechęcią.

– Ja? – obruszył się Kurogane. – Specjalnie cię spławiłem, żebyś się mógł obiadem zająć, a ty co? Przyłazisz po dwudziestu minutach i się do mnie kleisz...

– Jakbyś powiedział, że nadal jesteś na mnie zły, jadłbyś teraz obiad.

– Wolałbym – odciął się Kurogane, z zadowoleniem odnotowując oburzone prychnięcie, a następnie szybkie kroki do kuchni. – Po za tym... Ubierz się, Sorata ma dzisiaj wpaść.

Tego Fay już nie usłyszał, zajęty ratowaniem kuchennego ekosystemu w ekscentrycznym stroju typowym dla każdego bohatera. W tym przypadku bohatera opowieści o rajskim jabłku.

– A Sorata zawsze wchodzi bez pukania... – powiedział do siebie Kurogane, na pozór bez związku, po czym wstał, rozciągnął się i wyciągnął z komody obok łóżka pierwsze lepsze ubrania, zabierając też szlafrok dla Faya. Jeśli o widoki Faya idzie, Kurogane będzie typowym psem ogrodnika.

Już ubrany, ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale poślizgnął się na książce, która jakoś musiała ześlizgnąć się z łóżka. Podniósł ją, ostatni raz przesunął palcami o stronach i odłożył z zamiarem przeczytania jej w czasie bezsennych nocy, za akompaniament mając oddech śpiącego Faya. Dobrze, że nie potrzebował światła.

Alfabet Braille'a to była jednak dobra rzecz.


End file.
